


Luna Hath No Fury, None At All

by amusewithaview



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: What - exactly - constitutes the best revenge?





	Luna Hath No Fury, None At All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tthfanfic on 28 Nov 2007.  
> https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-14711/amusewithaview+Luna+Hath+No+Fury+None+At+All.htm

▬♣▬  
  
She knelt on the edge of a small pond, letting her hand skim over the surface of the water. Small ripples set off from where the pads of her fingers just brushed the surface, setting off miniscule waves that raced to lap gently against the frosted grass.  
  
It was early morning, September, and she had just lost the one person who meant most to her in the entire world. Well, maybe 'lost' wasn't entirely accurate. She knew exactly where he was, what he was doing -   
  
Most importantly: _who_ he was doing.  
  
She shivered delicately under a faint breeze. Her knees were cold, icy fingers of numbness drifting up her thighs to tickle at her hips while a tingle that signaled too-little blood flow began to spread down her calves.  
  
Clad in only a thin cotton t-shirt, Luna Lovegood watched the sun rise quietly over a brand new day. She was content to sit in silence with her watcher, until the moment that she wasn't.  
  
"What do you want?" There was no accusation, no inflection in her tone as she addressed the creature who had come to profit from her pain, only ennui. Like the lower-half of her body, Luna's emotions had become blessedly numb in the last few hours.  
  
"To help you."  
  
This made the blonde turn. With wide-set, almost bulbous, blue eyes she regarded the woman-shaped creature that stood a scant few feet behind her. Straight brown hair fell to the woman-thing's chin, framing a sharp, angular face that seemed slightly pinched. With strain, maybe? Who knew. Who cared?  
  
Not Luna.  
  
"I don't want your help."  
  
There was a soft, slippery sound as the woman-thing settled herself on the grass beside Luna, cross-legged, to join her in watching the rising sun. Frank brown eyes studied the frail witch curiously, "Aren't you angry? Bitter? Don't you want some sort of revenge?"  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"He hurt you! Hurt him back!"  
  
Luna frowned skeptically, "Will that make my hurt go away?"  
  
"Well, no, but - "  
  
"Then what's the point?"  
  
"Justice! That's the point, that's the name of the game!" The woman-thing smiled brightly, though a shadow still flickered behind her expression, "I'm a Justice Demon, specifically the patron of scorned women, I deal out the pain and you gain!"  
  
"Gain what?"  
  
"Revenge, visceral enjoyment, the satisfaction of knowing that he hurts as much as you do - take your pick."  
  
The blonde cocked her head to the side, "Why would causing someone I care for pain make me happier?"  
  
"Because... because misery loves company!"  
  
Without looking at the self-proclaimed 'demon,' Luna idly inquired, "Did getting your vengeance help you deal with the pain?" She repressed a small smirk as she felt the brunette flinch beside her.  
  
"... yes."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
For the first time in over a thousand years, Anyanka's voice was a bit uncertain as she replied to her customer's query, "I wished that he was a big troll. He went rampaging and pillaging, not really very different from when he was a man, and there was mayhem. Chaos. _That_ part was fun. All the little villagers screaming and running." A faint grin appeared on her lips, "They were like itty bitty ants."  
  
"And it made you happy?"  
  
"For a while... then I had to find something else to do with myself. Which you'll have to do too." Anyanka leaned towards the witch in an intimate manner, "I became a Justice Demon, best decision of my life. I'm sure you'll find something to occupy yourself, now wish."  
  
Luna was looking down at the water, watching small bits of silty detritus rise in the wake of her finger's path. She muttered something softly, then smiled a vague, sad sort of smile.  
  
"What did you say? I wasn't really paying attention, but I thought I heard the 'w' word."  
  
"No, I didn't wish yet, I was remembering something I read somewhere, or heard somewhere, or something. 'Living well is the best revenge.'"  
  
Anya thought about that, "Personally I think the Black Plague was the best revenge, but if it'll get you to make a wish..."  
  
Amusement stole into the blonde's eyes as she contemplated the possibilities, after all, what did she have to lose? _He_ obviously didn't care what she did anymore, and it wasn't as if an opportunity such as this arose every day.  
  
"I can wish for _anything_?"  
  
"So long as it constitutes some sort of revenge, yes."  
  
A mischievous grin lit up Luna's face, transforming her from odd to beautiful, "Alright then, here's what I wish..."  
  
▬♣▬  
  
In the years to come, Anyanka would look in on her favorite customer from time to time, just to check and make sure her services weren't needed again. She _did_ occasionally get repeats after all, and the little witch's new boyfriend - now new _husband_ \- had once had a certain _reputation_.  
  
She never did quite figure out why marrying the Malfoy man constituted revenge on the Weasel fellow, maybe she'd been a demon for too long. The other part of the wish, the curse on the Cannons, _that_ was something she could relate to!  
  
On the other hand, she supposed she might have gotten mixed up. But 'wealthy' was close to 'well,' wasn't it?  
  
▬♣▬ **  
  
El Fin**


End file.
